netfandomcom_hu-20200214-history
?
Elérhető parancsok listája Parancs ?''' '''szöveg? Mód *Switch *Switch# *Router *Router# Szintaxis ?' Szintaxis leírása Bárhol leütve az aktuális parancsokat listázza. Helyzetérzékeny. Belekezdve egy parancs írásába, leütve a kérdőjelet, csak azokat a parancsokat hozza fel, amelyek azzal a betűkombinációval kezdődnek. Pl: switch(config-if)#'s? shutdown snmp spanning-tree speed storm-control switchport switch(config-if)#'sp?' spanning-tree speed Parancs leírása Példa Alap módban kiadva: c2940>? Exec commands: access-enable Create a temporary Access-List entry clear Reset functions connect Open a terminal connection disable Turn off privileged commands disconnect Disconnect an existing network connection enable Turn on privileged commands exit Exit from the EXEC help Description of the interactive help system lock Lock the terminal login Log in as a particular user logout Exit from the EXEC name-connection Name an existing network connection ping Send echo messages rcommand Run command on remote switch resume Resume an active network connection set Set system parameter (not config) show Show running system information ssh Open a secure shell client connection systat Display information about terminal lines telnet Open a telnet connection terminal Set terminal line parameters traceroute Trace route to destination tunnel Open a tunnel connection where List active connections Enabled módban: c2940#? Exec commands: access-enable Create a temporary Access-List entry access-template Create a temporary Access-List entry archive manage archive files cd Change current directory clear Reset functions clock Manage the system clock cns CNS agents configure Enter configuration mode connect Open a terminal connection copy Copy from one file to another debug Debugging functions (see also 'undebug') delete Delete a file dir List files on a filesystem disable Turn off privileged commands disconnect Disconnect an existing network connection dot1x Dot1x Exec Commands enable Turn on privileged commands erase Erase a filesystem exit Exit from the EXEC format Format a filesystem fsck Fsck a filesystem help Description of the interactive help system lock Lock the terminal login Log in as a particular user logout Exit from the EXEC mkdir Create new directory more Display the contents of a file name-connection Name an existing network connection no Disable debugging functions ping Send echo messages pwd Display current working directory rcommand Run command on remote switch reload Halt and perform a cold restart rename Rename a file resume Resume an active network connection rmdir Remove existing directory rsh Execute a remote command rtr RTR Exec Configuration send Send a message to other tty lines set Set system parameter (not config) setup Run the SETUP command facility show Show running system information ssh Open a secure shell client connection systat Display information about terminal lines telnet Open a telnet connection terminal Set terminal line parameters test Test subsystems, memory, and interfaces traceroute Trace route to destination tunnel Open a tunnel connection udld UDLD protocol commands undebug Disable debugging functions (see also 'debug') verify Verify a file vlan Configure VLAN parameters vmps VMPS actions vtp Configure global VTP state where List active connections write Write running configuration to memory, network, or terminal Konfigurációs módban: c2940(config)#? Configure commands: aaa Authentication, Authorization and Accounting. access-list Add an access list entry alias Create command alias arp Set a static ARP entry banner Define a login banner boot Boot Commands buffers Adjust system buffer pool parameters cdp Global CDP configuration subcommands clock Configure time-of-day clock cluster Cluster configuration commands cns CNS agents crypto Encryption module default Set a command to its defaults default-value Default character-bits values define interface range macro definition do To run exec commands in config mode dot1x Dot1x Global Configuration Commands downward-compatible-config Generate a configuration compatible with older software enable Modify enable password parameters end Exit from configure mode errdisable Error disable exception Exception handling exit Exit from configure mode file Adjust file system parameters help Description of the interactive help system hostname Set system's network name interface Select an interface to configure ip Global IP configuration subcommands kerberos Configure Kerberos lacp LACP configuration line Configure a terminal line logging Modify message logging facilities mac Global MAC configuration subcommands mac-address-table Configure the MAC address table macro Create a command macro map-class Configure static map class map-list Configure static map list monitor Configure SPAN monitoring mvr Enable/Disable MVR on the switch no Negate a command or set its defaults ntp Configure NTP port-channel EtherChannel configuration priority-list Build a priority list privilege Command privilege parameters process-max-time Maximum time for process to run before voluntarily relinquishing processor queue-list Build a custom queue list regexp regexp commands rmon Remote Monitoring rtr RTR Base Configuration scheduler Scheduler parameters service Modify use of network based services setup Configure setup options shutdown Shutdown system elements snmp Modify non engine SNMP parameters snmp-server Modify SNMP engine parameters spanning-tree Spanning Tree Subsystem stackmaker Specify stack name and add its member system Set the system configuration tacacs-server Modify TACACS query parameters template Select a template to configure tftp-server Provide TFTP service for netload requests time-range Define time range entries udld Configure global UDLD setting username Establish User Name Authentication vlan Vlan commands vmps VMPS settings vtp Configure global VTP state wrr-queue Configure weighted round-robin xmt queues Interfész konfigurációs módban: c2940(config-if)#? Interface configuration commands: arp Set arp type (arpa, probe, snap) or timeout bandwidth Set bandwidth informational parameter carrier-delay Specify delay for interface transitions cdp CDP interface subcommands channel-group Etherchannel/port bundling configuration channel-protocol Select the channel protocol (LACP, PAgP) default Set a command to its defaults delay Specify interface throughput delay description Interface specific description dot1x Interface Config Commands for 802.1x down-when-looped Force looped interface down duplex Configure duplex operation. exit Exit from interface configuration mode fair-queue Enable Fair Queuing on an Interface help Description of the interactive help system hold-queue Set hold queue depth ip Interface Internet Protocol config commands keepalive Enable keepalive lacp LACP interface subcommands load-interval Specify interval for load calculation for an interface logging Configure logging for interface mac-address Manually set interface MAC address macro Command macro mdix Set Media Dependent Interface with Crossover mls mls interface commands mvr MVR per port configuration no Negate a command or set its defaults pagp PAgP interface subcommands random-detect Enable Weighted Random Early Detection (WRED) on an Interface rmon Configure Remote Monitoring on an interface shutdown Shutdown the selected interface snmp Modify SNMP interface parameters spanning-tree Spanning Tree Subsystem speed Configure speed operation. storm-control storm configuration switchport Set switching mode characteristics timeout Define timeout values for this interface transmit-interface Assign a transmit interface to a receive-only interface tx-ring-limit Configure PA level transmit ring limit udld Configure UDLD enabled or disabled and ignore global UDLD setting Hibalehetőségek Nincs Lásd még [[]] Category:Cisco